Nie jestem martwa, panie Holmes
by Werhandi
Summary: To moja pierwsza publikacja tutaj. Kto nie ryzykuje, nie pije szampana, jak to mówią. Sherlock spotyka Irene Adler. Albo Irene Adler spotyka Sherlocka, zależy jak na to spojrzeć. I składa mu propozycję nie do odrzucenia, oczywiście w typowy dla siebie sposób. To mój sposób na osłodzenie sobie faktu, że oni z pewnością nie będą razem, moje własne szczęśliwe zakończenie.


_NIE JESTEM MARTWA, PANIE HOLMES._

-Panie Holmes.

Znajomy, miękki jak jedwab głos. Blisko, tuż za nim. Nie, to niemożliwe… Sherlock otarł usta serwetką, uniósł powoli wzrok. To była ona. Wbrew wszelkiej logice stała tu, przed nim w długiej, nieprzyzwoicie głęboko wydekoltowanej sukni i uśmiechała się drwiąco. Wargi miała karminowoczerwone. Jak świeża krew.

-Pani Adler.

Wstał, skłonił się swojej towarzyszce. Towarzyszka najwyraźniej dobrze odczytała ten dyskretny znak, bo wstała i odeszła, delikatnie kołysząc biodrami. Nie była w typie Sherlocka, nie ze swoimi wielkimi, zielonymi oczyma i twarzą lalki.

-Wiedziałaś gdzie będę? Głupie pytanie, jasne, że wiedziałaś. Watson ci powiedział.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się krzywo, usiadła na zwolnionym krześle, założyła nogę na nogę, niby przypadkiem odsłaniając zgrabną łydkę.

-Dokładnie, panie Holmes- spojrzała na niego drapieżnie podkreślonym okiem.- Za bardzo mu na tobie zależy… On chyba chciałby twojego szczęścia.

Sherlock parsknął cicho, usiadł naprzeciw niej. Nie zmienił się ani trochę. Biała, koszula bez krawata, czarna marynarka, zegarek na czarnym pasku. Ani trochę.

Ze sceny na końcu sali sączył się cichy, spokojny jazz. Kilka par tańczyło na parkiecie, przytulając się do siebie, ktoś szeptał komuś na ucho czułe słówka. Ciekawe, wymyślił je sam czy zerżnął z Internetu? Irene stawiała na tę drugą opcję. Odsunęła od siebie talerz z nienaruszoną kolacją towarzyszki Holmesa, oparła łokcie na stole. Jej paznokcie pokrywał lakier o identycznej barwie co usta.

-Kim ona jest?- spytała, pochylając się lekko w jego stronę. Sherlocka owionął na chwilę bijący od niej przyjemny zapach jej perfum. Jaśmin i coś… ostrego? Jakby zimnego? Może mięta.

-Klientka- odparł oschle.- Nie chciała spotykać się przy Baker Street.

-I dlatego postawiłeś jej kolację?

Holmes uśmiechnął się półgębkiem, upił łyk wina, nie odrywając wzroku od twarzy Irene Adler. Kobieta wydawała się nieporuszona jak marmurowy posąg. Posąg o krwistoczerwonych, zmysłowych ustach i wyzywającym spojrzeniu głębokich, brązowych oczu. Gniewnie odrzucił od siebie myśl, że Kobieta jest niezwykle atrakcyjna. Że ma miękką skórę, ciepłe dłonie, że jeśli się uśmiechnie koło jej ust pojawi się delikatna zmarszczka, że… Przeklął się w duchu.

-Zwykła zawodowa uprzejmość- powiedział. Irene odgarnęła kosmyk włosów za ucho.

-Czy w stosunku do mnie ta uprzejmość nie obowiązuje?

„Faktycznie,- pomyślał trochę zły na siebie- siedzimy tu już parę minut, a ona cały czas ma przed sobą wino i jedzenie obcej osoby."

Gestem przywołał kelnera, poprosił o czysty kieliszek i zabranie talerza. Irene zapytana czy czegoś sobie życzy podziękowała, obdarzając kelnera powłóczystym spojrzeniem. Kelner nie mógł mieć więcej niż dwadzieścia lat i zadrżał czując na sobie ten wzrok. Nie wiedział dlaczego.

-Wybacz- Holmes uśmiechnął się, wstał, nalał wina do przyniesionego przed chwilą kieliszka Irene.- Zaskoczyłaś mnie.

Kobieta uniosła z niedowierzaniem brwi.

-Zaskoczyłam Sherlocka Holmesa?- szepnęła.- Naprawdę? Zaskoczyłam Sherlocka Holmesa i on dobrowolnie mi to przyznał?

Upiła łyk wina, zostawiając na szkle ślad ust.

-Udało się pani, pani Adler. Naprawdę…

Milczeli długo. Irene patrzyła w sobie tylko znany punkt nad ramieniem kończącego kolację Holmesa. Zespół zaczął grać tango. Pary na parkiecie wróciły do stolików. Mało kto potrafił tańczyć tango.

"Jaki ty jesteś spokojny, panie Holmes,- pomyślała- jaki pewny siebie, jaki wyrachowany. To irytujące. Nie potrafię cię rozgryźć. Jak ty to robisz?"

-Ta klientka…- zaczęła, nakręcając na palec brązowy lok.- Jakie zlecenia najsławniejszy detektyw Wielkiej Brytanii przyjmuje w restauracji?

"Poufne- odpowiedziała sama sobie.- Takie, o których nie chce by wiedzieli nawet jego najbliżsi. A może jednak Holmes zaczął spotykać się z kobietami? Nie… On się przecież nie zmienia."

Spojrzał jej w oczy, uniósł kieliszek w toaście.

-Schlebiasz mi…

-Przecież to uwielbiasz,- wpadła mu w słowo- nie wypieraj się.

Uśmiechnął się krzywo, wzruszył bezradnie ramionami.

-Znów ci się udało- przyznał.

-To nie było zbyt trudne… Wybacz mi na chwilę.

Sięgnęła do kieszeni przewieszonego przez oparcie płaszcza, wyciągnęła telefon. Holmes widział jak marszczy brwi, odpisując na SMS'a.

„Ciekawe- przemknęło mu przez myśl- czy wciąż ma ten sam kod?"

-Sherlock, spójrz na to, proszę.

Przesunęła telefon po blacie stołu, uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo. Holmes spojrzał. SMS. Napisany, ale nie wysłany. Do niego.

_Nie jestem martwa. Chodźmy do łóżka. IA._

* * *

Słońce wcisnęło swe ogniste macki przez szparę w ciężkich zasłonach, refleksem rozbłysło na klamrze paska Sherlocka. Pasek Sherlocka leżał na sukni Irene Adler, suknia z kolei leżała na marynarce. Jedna czarna pończocha wisiała na rzeźbionej poręczy krzesła. Za to pod krzesłem stały niedorzecznie wysokie szpilki od Louboutina. Drugiej pończoch, podwiązek ani większości garderoby Sherlocka nigdzie nie było widać. W sypialni było ciepło, gorąco wręcz, i duszno, powietrze było gęste od zapachu kobiecych perfum i snu. Holmes zaklął cicho, wstał, rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu spodni i znów zaklął. Może nieco za głośno i siarczyście. Irene zamruczała coś niewyraźnie, naciągnęła kołdrę pod samą brodę. Sherlock uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Lubił na nią patrzeć gdy spała. Wydawała się wtedy taka… niewinna. Odsłonił zasłony, otworzył okno, wyjrzał. Tak jak się spodziewał, ranek był jednym z tych letnich, przyjemnych, tchnących życiem poranków. Ktoś szedł na spacer z psem (ma wymięty dres, podkrążone oczy, ale dobrze ułożone włosy- zabalował), jakiś biznesmen biegł przed siebie nie zwracając uwagi na otaczający go świat (garnitur szyty na miarę ale zniszczony- to jego ulubiony albo nie ma innego, skórzana aktówka ma stare plamy po kawie- pije kawę poza domem, może w tej kawiarence na końcu ulicy, i spóźnia się notorycznie), piekarz naprzeciwko właśnie otwierał sklep. Sherlock wiedział, że minie odrobinę ponad minuta nim zapach pieczywa dotrze do ich sypialni. Irene poruszyła się gwałtownie, jęknęła, wyciągnęła rękę przed siebie w poszukiwaniu Holmesa, usiadła, odrzucając kołdrę.

-Przestraszyłeś mnie- mruknęła zaspanym głosem. Sherlock odwrócił się.

-Dlaczego?

Irene wstała, owinęła się jego marynarką, uśmiechnęła się łagodnie. Rankiem Irene Adler w niczym nie przypominała Kobiety, którą znał. Traciła swoją drapieżność i tajemniczość, rozespanie sprawiało, że nie była w stanie grać roli Dominatrix. Jej oczy traciły złowrogi, zimny poblask, a uśmiech stawał się delikatny i… Sherlock nie potrafił tego dobrze opisać, miły? Ciepły? Tak, to było dobre słowo.

-Myślałam, że jesteś jednym z tych mężczyzn, którzy wychodzą o świcie, nie budząc uprzednio kochanki- dotknęła jego ramienia i wsunęła się pod nie.

-Myliłaś się- odparł, nie odrywając wzroku od szyldu piekarni.- Ale to chyba mało istotne, pani Adler.

Irene spojrzała na niego, pogładziła dłonią jego szorstki od zarostu policzek, uśmiechnęła się.

-Jeśli tak sądzisz- stanęła na palcach i pocałowała go. To był jeden z tych pocałunków, którymi obdarzają się osoby w trwałych związkach. Delikatny, długi, obiecujący i pełen troski. Dziwnie do niej nie pasował.

-Śniadanie?

-Śniadanie. Ja stawiam, pani Adler.

* * *

-Co ty masz na sobie?

Irene zaśmiała się, odgarnęła włosy na plecy i związała je pospiesznie. Gdyby ktoś z jej klientów przechodził teraz obok, szanse, że ją pozna były praktycznie zerowe. Była ubrana jak typowa mieszkanka Londynu w weekend- w czarne, obcisłe jeansy i szary sweter. Tylko buty, niedorzecznie wysokie szpilki od Louboutina, sugerowały, że Irene Adler nie jest typową mieszkanką Londynu na późnym śniadaniu z mężem.

-Chyba nie myślałeś, że chodzę w samych wieczorowych sukniach?- powiedziała.- Oszalałabym tak.

Uśmiechnęła się, upiła łyk kawy. Siedzieli przy stoliku przed piekarnią i jedli francuskie śniadanie- croissanty i kawę.

-No,- Sherlock zawahał się na moment- nie rozważałem innej możliwości. Zawsze widywałem cię w sukniach. Albo bez nich.

-Widywałeś mnie w zbroi, panie Holmes.

-W zbroi?- spytał.

-Jestem dominą, zapomniałeś? Pracuję nago.

-Zdarza mi się usuwać z pamięci pewne fakty- Sherlock uśmiechnął się półgębkiem, nerwowo poprawił mankiet koszuli. Nie lubił zapominać, czuł się wtedy jakby tracił kontrolę nad sytuacją. A tego nie lubił jeszcze bardziej. Szczególnie w towarzystwie Kobiety, która w sobie tylko znany sposób potrafiła odczytywać jego nastroje.

-Ależ oczywiście, panie Holmes- spojrzała na niego spod opuszczonych powiek i długich, czarnych rzęs.- To absolutnie naturalne.

Wyciągnęła do niego rękę ponad stołem. Kolejny sentymentalny gest, który ciężko było mu pojąć. Ale lubił trzymać ją za dłoń, czuć przyspieszony puls i tę niewielką bliznę po skaleczeniu, lubił padać opuszkami palców jej wnętrze. Z dłoni można dużo wyczytać. Irene Adler była praworęczna, używała kremu nawilżającego (normalnie miała suchą skórę), skaleczyła się kiedyś w nasadę prawej dłoni i doskonale wiedziała jak ręce są ważne w jej pracy.

-Absolutnie i niezaprzeczalnie naturalne- mruknął w zamyśleniu. Kobieta uniosła pytająco brwi.- Nie zastanawiał cię nigdy naturalizm tego związku?

-Naturalizm?- powtórzyła. Czuł, że z niego drwi.- Nie, nigdy. Czasami, wbrew pozorom, myślenie bardzo przeszkadza. Powinieneś się tego nauczyć. Instynkt niekiedy działa znacznie lepiej.

Sherlock parsknął pogardliwie, przewrócił demonstracyjnie oczami. Nie uznał za stosowne czy potrzebne odpowiadać, upił łyk kawy. Espresso było diabelnie gorące, parzyło usta i język.

Śniadanie skończyli w przyjemnym milczeniu, przyglądając się przechodzącym obok ludziom.

-Chodźmy już- powiedziała w końcu Irene, wstając. Ścisnęła delikatnie ramię Holmesa, pocałowała go w skroń. Miała ciepłe, miękkie usta. Sherlock wstał, położył na stoliku wcześniej odliczoną sumę pieniędzy, objął Kobietę w talii. Pachniała czymś słodkim i jednocześnie ostrym. Przyjemnym.

Przeszli szybko przez ulicę, Irene szarpnięciem otworzyła drzwi do mieszkania. Już w hallu zrzuciła buty i sweter.

„Wpuściłam cię do domu, panie Holmes- pomyślała mimowolnie_.- _I chyba wpuściłam cię na stałe do swojego życia."


End file.
